


Don't Play Hard To Get

by watsons_and_warlocks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Marriage, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsons_and_warlocks/pseuds/watsons_and_warlocks
Summary: Like most of your run of the mill 11-year-old antichrists, Adam Young is pretty perceptive. But he actually has the power to do something about Crowley and Aziraphale being idiots in love. The question is, what happens when everything goes back to the way it was?





	Don't Play Hard To Get

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem. These boys are just too adorable and I love them. Go easy on me, I wrote this out in about 30 minutes.

Aziraphale and Crowley tried to explain to Adam, that he could change everything, save the world, and the boy seemed to be in understanding. Then, as they prepared to descend and meet the devil himself, Adam spouted a random thought, as 11-year-old boys do.

"You two like each other. You should be married."  
Before either could argue, or even respond really, Adam looked at both of them and smirked. Aziraphale and Crowley looked down, and suddenly they were wearing matching wedding bands. Crowley looked down at his hand, and then looked back up again, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Hey, kid. Demon's don't get married. That's very much an upstairs activity, like Rodgers and Hammerstein and poor fashion choices…Aziraphale, what in the bloody hell are you doing?!"  
Aziraphale looked up from admiring his wedding band, taken aback.   
"What? It's pure silver, and it looks like a braided vine, it's very attractive, you have to ad...," one look at Crowley's face told him he should stop, "sorry."

He took a step toward Adam.   
"Excuse me, young man. Surely we're not actually married just because you gave us these lovely baubles. Marriages have to be legalized, with a certificate and everything, signed by a clergyman licensed to practice such things, and we have to sign it. It's quite a process I'm afraid."   
Adam looked thoughtful and then smiled again. Aziraphale looked down, and read the paper that was now in his hands. He looked up slowly and smiled guiltily as Crowley grabbed the paper from his hands. His eyes raked over the page, and then he growled in frustration.    
"Signed by both of us, and the Bloody Pope!!! Oh, brilliant idea, Angel! Tell the kid how to make us legally wed!"   
Crowley rolled the paper up and thrust it back at Aziraphale. The angel took it shyly, and Crowley looked at Adam.   
"What makes you think that I want to be married to this...Angel."   
Adam shrugged. "You act like my mum and dad. They fight as you do, and they look at each other sometimes like you looked at each other just now at the airbase. And they're married, so I figured you should be too."   
Crowley left his mouth hanging open, and Aziraphale shifted back and forth, looking at his feet. Finally, he cleared his throat and smiled at Adam.   
"Well, thank you for that Adam. It was very...informative. But I rather think we had better get you back to meet your father...well, Satan."   


More surprising than the impromptu wedding perhaps was the fact that Adam changed the world, and saved it too. Everything went mostly back to normal. Aziraphale’s beloved bookshop and Crowley’s beloved Bentley were whole again, and they had confused and frightened their bosses enough to get them a few years well-deserved peace. But, it was a normality that didn't feel quite right anymore. And so, sitting on a park bench, in a world almost the same, Aziraphale took a chance.

“Should we talk about what he said?”

Crowley lounged on the bench beside him, looking nonplussed.

"Who?"

"Adam."

“What did he say?”

Aziraphale sighed and gestured dramatically. “That, we look at each other a certain way...and I mean, he is, I mean, _was_ , the antichrist. I feel like the fellow might have known a thing or two. What with the phenomenal powers and all.”

Crowley didn’t answer, but he turned away from Aziraphale like he was embarrassed.

"Rich. You thinking the antichrist is a good judge of character. What makes you think I want to be married to you?"

Crowley kicked a rock petulantly toward a duck wandering around near their feet. Aziraphale winced at the duck’s narrow escape and shrugged at Crowley.

"Well, when you saw the marriage contract, you didn't actually rip it up, did you? You rolled it up and gave it back to me. It was really quite sweet.”

"I’m a demon. We are not sweet. Vicious, petty, pure evil? Yes. Sweet? Absolutely not. And it's a moot point angel because after what the child did, we're no longer married."  
Aziraphale giggled, and Crowley lowered his sunglasses to give him a questioning eyebrow.   
"What?"   
"I know that laugh. That's the laugh you have when you've done something you shouldn't."   
Aziraphale maintained Crowley's intense scrutiny for only a few moments before crumbling. He reached into his suit and pulled out a rolled piece of paper. Crowley frowned and leaned in, before pointing at the paper.   
"That's..."   
"Our Wedding certificate, yes."   
"But Adam changed everything...for you to keep it, it would have to be..."   
"A minor miracle?"   
Aziraphale looked a tad bit smug. Crowley smirked. "A bit Frivolous, isn't it?"   
Aziraphale unrolled the paper and smiled softly.

“I don't think so. Shame about those rings though...so lovely”

Crowley coughed a little. “Um, well, about that.”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up. “You wily old serpent, what did you do?”

Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out the two silver bands.

“Well, I mean they are decent looking things. Didn't seem fit to get rid of them, and I figured I’d get extra demon points for having something the antichrist created, maybe sell them on eBay.”

He glanced over at Aziraphale, who’s eyes were glassy, and he was smiling so brightly Crowley could practically see the cartoon twinkle on his teeth. He blushed and looked down at his shoes.

“Listen, Angel, don’t get a big head about it. Just because I saved them doesn't mean I…” he was cut off by Aziraphale’s lips crashing against his rather messily. He instinctively grabbed the blonde by the lapels and pulled him in. They broke apart with a gasp, and Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a hug.

“Oh, you old serpent. I knew it wasn't just me.”

“Yes, well, I suppose you’re not the worst being I’ve ever met. And divorce is really just a hassle.”

Crowley slipped one of the bands back onto Aziraphale’s finger and put his own back on. The angel interlocked their fingers and smiled out at the park.

“Married life seems lovely so far…”

Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale again, lingering this time.

“Just wait for the wedding night, angel.”

Aziraphale went red and Crowley laughed wickedly, and somewhere in Tadfield, Adam looked up from the garden and smiled knowingly.

 


End file.
